The Chief Wife's Pavilion
by Self-san
Summary: Because Izayoi wasn't the first.


A/N: Day Two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sesshomaru's mother's name. (Because '_InuKimi_' is freaking stupid as shit and I like to think of her as a badass swordwielding motherfucker.)

* * *

><p><em>Prompt<em>: Summer, Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It was summer, and Izayoi was so heavily pregnant that she could hardly move.<p>

She tried to breath, but the child in her womb seemed to press down on her ribs. Izayoi groaned, and leaned back in her nest of pillows.

It was early morning, and her ladies were not yet awake. Izayoi longed for their company, or for her lord, for anyone to take her mind off of the blessed heat that was driving her mad. The child kicked at her insides, squirming. It was almost too large now to move comfortably inside of her. Izayoi pressed a tempering hand against her side, her kimonos loose this late into her gestation.

The porch around her seemed to trap in the humidity of the early morning, and Izayoi hated to think about how hot it would be later in the day. Murderously, in all likelihood. The princess sighed.

Then, a movement in the air. Izayoi squinted into the soft darkness of the gardens around her pavilion, trying to spy-aha!

Izayoi watched, trying not to breath or move, as a Celestial Warrior glided through the flowers. Her mouth fell open to behold the male dog demon. He was more beautiful than even her lord! With bated breath, Izayoi blinked slowly, trying to see if her eyes were deceiving her. But no, the male was walking slowly through the garden.

Was he coming towards her?

Izayoi's heart clenched. Indeed, he was!

Her throat dry, she wondered if she should call the guard. Her lord had warned her of the opposition present in her new home; few demons favored the idea of a human living in the Western Palaces, but…

Izayoi tried to clear the heat-induced haze around her mind, swallowing dryly as he got even closer.

Her heart thundered in her chest. She opened her mouth to cry out-

"Hush, woman, I mean you no harm," the male said in a low voice, golden eyes narrowed as he paused before her porch. He looked her up and down, his gaze as blank as ice. Izayoi felt true fear grip her. Her lord had never-

A whisper of breath between his lips. Was that a sigh, Izayoi wondered?

He sat, feet away, in the grass, his knees folded outward in a crass gesture. Izayoi blushed and looked away, sweat beginning to bead on her brow.

Even in the low light, she could see the single markings decorating his cheeks, the blue crescent moon adorning his forehead, his silver hair pulled up in a neat topknot, his elfin ears twitching to hear the sounds of life beginning to awaken.

Izayoi swallowed, feeling sacrilegious to be seated higher than this, this god of the heavens.

Her mind raced to think of something, anything, to say. Her breeding failed her-she was without words.

He tilted his head, still staring at her.

"So you are the princess Izayoi?" he asked softly, his voice like velvet covered in steel.

Izayoi nodded slowly, her hands nervously clenching in her skirts.

"How are you enjoying your life, here in the West?" he looked around her gardens and lavish pavilion, a small grin pulling at his lips.

Izayoi was struck speechless once more.

"Boring, is it not?" he continued, looking up at the lightened sky. "I must say, I hope you receive more joy from these…"a sneer, "_accommodations_ than I ever did." He chuckled, fingers splaying over his knees.

Izayoi gaped. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

A raised eyebrow.

"I am Senriko," he said, as though that explained anything.

Izayoi didn't comprehend.

"This was my pavilion, before it was gifted to you," he said slowly.

Izayoi couldn't breathe. She had heard of demon perversity, but this? Her lord had _bedded_ a _male_?

Senriko laughed suddenly, his fangs shining in the dawn light.

"No one told you?" he gasped, standing up. He brushed off his _hakama_ carelessly and took a step towards her.

Izayoi leaned thoughtlessly away as a clawed hand rose up, touching her cheek lightly.

This close, she could smell the blood beneath his nails and the meat on his breath. He had missed a spot of blood beside his mouth. Izayoi felt faint. Even so, he was beautiful, his face thin, his mouth full, his nose straight and noble.

"And you are here to reclaim it?" she asked, shaking, her hands coming up to shield her distended stomach.

He laughed, a bark of sound in the quiet of the morning, and pulled away.

"No! No, girl, I am here to meet you." He smiled, and it was a soft look on his strong face.

"I did," Izayoi stuttered, drawing herself up, striving for regal, "I did not know that any such being was in existence."

A blink. A thoughtful look.

"Does Touga speak to you not at all, girl?" Senriko asked, frowning. He climbed the porch and sat before her, their knees almost touching.

Izayoi blinked, confused. "Who?" she asked.

Senriko's mouth hung open. "He does not even allow you to address him, with you big with his get?" He looked murderous, gesturing to Izayoi's belly.

"He has a name?" Izayoi asked, stupid with disbelief. She had only ever addressed him properly, with, 'my lord.' Anything else was unthinkable. She had not even known that he _had_ a real name.

Senriko groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead.

"Trust that male to-" he cut himself off, shaking his head. He blew out a quick breath.

Izayoi breathed. Beneath the death, she realized that Senriko smelled like summer, like sunshine and heat and the wet dirt. It was a nice scent, almost enchantingly sweet.

Izayoi felt weak.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Senriko," she said quietly, bowing as far as she could.

Senriko blinked.

"Girl," he said lowly, trailing off.

"Mother?" a gasp, the rush of movement from out among the trees. The pale specter of her lord's first born son, his eyes wide as he stared at them. This was the second time that Izayoi had ever seen him.

"Sesshomaru," Senriko acknowledged. "I trust that you have met the Lady Izayoi," he, no, wait, _she_, said lowly, a warning in his, _her_, voice.

"You are a woman?" Izayoi blurted out, gaping. Twin pairs of golden eyes stared at her.

And Senriko roared with laughter.


End file.
